Innocent
by Skyrela the Angel
Summary: Skyrela Delgado has formed a forbidden love with sith Micheal Gray, the apprentice of Count Dooku. Only one person, Ahsoka, knows their secret. But, when Skyrela, Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan are sent on a mission to defeat Dooku and his apprentice, will Skyrela choose her loyalty to the Jedi or her love for Micheal? Rated T for language, mainly by Skyrela.
1. Our Love

**Innocent**

**Chapter 1: Our Love**

**A/N: I started writing this. Already have two chapters done. Hope you like.**

**Skyrela's POV**

"Skyrela!" I hear my name being whispered and yelled at the same time. I recognize the voice and my face breaks out in a grin. I turn and see my secret lover, Micheal, running towards me.

I sprint towards him and he picks me up, spinning me around. He puts me down and kisses me. I return the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

After awhile, we break the kiss and lean our foreheads against each others.

"I wish we didn't have to hide this." Micheal whispers.

"I do, too. But, I'm a Jedi and you're a Sith. We're not supposed to fall in love." I whisper back.

"But, we did fall in love." Micheal finishes for me.

I sigh and gaze up into Micheal's amber eyes. I notice his eyes have an emerald tone and smile.

Micheal kisses me again and I lean into his arms, returning the kiss. I break away when I sense someone approaching. Micheal senses it as well.

"I'll see you around." Micheal says, giving me one last kiss. He turns to leave, but the person appears before he can.

"Skyrela?" A familiar voice echoes through the place Micheal and I use to meet.

"Shit!" I curse. Micheal smirks and leans down a bit. "Good luck." He whispers before disappearing. I turn and face Ahsoka.

"Yes?" I ask innocently.

Ahsoka scowls at me, causing me to flinch. "Don't use that innocent tone with me. What were you doing kissing a sith?!"

I wince. "I love him, alright? I know I shouldn't, but I do. If you can't except that, then fine, but please don't tell the council." I plead.

Ahsoka stares at me before sighing in defeat. "Alright."

I sigh in relief. "Thank you."

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Please R&R!**


	2. One Choice

**Innocent**

**A/N: Hey! So, this will be short. I'm so sorry for not updating much. I've been renting a flute from my school and now I'm renting from a music store that I will eventually buy. Well, having some problems with it and I've been busy trying to fix it. Anyways, enough with my excuses.**

**Chapter 2-One Choice**

**Skyrela's POV**

The next morning is hectic. I'm still trying to get ready.

"Sword, check. Amulet, check. Headband, check. Sabers, check." I mutter to myself.

"Skyrela, you ready?!" My master, Obi-Wan, shouts from outside my door.

_No. _"Yes!" I call back. _Here goes nothing._

I walk out to meet my master. Unlike most in the temple, I don't wear the normal robes. I mainly wear white, but sometimes I wear pink. This is one of those times.

Today, I opted for pink jeans, a pink tank top with a light pink cami, and pink running shoes.

"You ready?" Obi-Wan asks again. I nod. "Let's go."

I follow Obi-Wan to the ship. Ahsoka and her master, Anakin, were already waiting for us. Ahsoka quickly glances at me, a hint of concern in her glance.

"Masters, do we know which sith are there?" Ahsoka voices the quiestion I have running through my head.

Anakin nods. "Yes. Dooku and his new apprentice, someone named Micheal Gray."

Ahsoka glances at me again as I try to remember how to breathe. I have a choice to make. Stay loyal to the Jedi and possibly have to kill Micheal or betray the Jedi and protect Micheal.

**A/N: I already have chapter 3 started in my notebook. So I will type what I have so far and when I finish the chapter, I will type the rest and post it. I told you it would be short.**


	3. Decisions

**Innocent**

**A/N: Alright, I have not started writing chapter 4. But, here is chapter 3. And please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE send in questions and OC's or characters you want to appear in Angel Show. This might be a little out of whack with the tense, but bear with me.**

**Chapter 3- Decisions**

**Skyrela's POV**

Landing on Serreno was uneventful, but my mind was still whirling. I don't know what to choose. I mean, I'm loyal to the Republic and the Jedi, but I also love Micheal.

"Skyrela, come on." Obi-Wan's voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

I nod and follow Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka into Dooku's castle. My stomach is in knots the whole time.

All of us arrive at the entrance to the throne room. I sense Micheal's surprise through the force. Anakin cuts a hole in the locked door. When he's done, we all dart through.

Micheal and Dooku are waiting for us. Micheal and I sneak glances at each other.

_We're gonna have to hurt each other. _I think to Micheal.

_I know, Sky. I know. _Micheal replies, nodding discreetly.

Anakin and Obi-Wan ignite their sabers, while Ahsoka ignites her saber and shoto. I ignite my two dual sabers, which by the way, were a nightmare to learn.

Micheal and Dooku ignite their sabers. Micheal keeps his eyes focused on me, his eyes narrowed as if he hates me, which I know he doesn't. I keep myself calm and my face void of any emotion.

_I got Micheal. _I think to Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan.

Micheal darts off and I race after him. Micheal darts into a room that's porbably used for training. He stops and whirls around to face me. He's face clearly says, 'I'm sorry.' My face holds the same expression.

After a few moments, our faces go nuetral before I lung at Micheal. He blocks one of my dual sabers I had slashing down towards him and force pushes me back. Micheal lunges at me and I jump back, but get grazed by his saber.

Dooku appears behind Micheal and motions for him to come. Micheal darts off after Dooku, but doesn't look back, deeming it too risky. I trudge back to the ship and wait for the others.

**A/N: There you have it! I hope you liked it!**


	4. Waiting

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: You guys will hate me for this chapter.**

**Chapter 4-Waiting**

**Micheal's POV**

I really want to check on Sky, but it's too risky. I hope I didn't hurt her too much. I can't contact her in any way. I can only pray she's all right. I hear a rumbing and look back to see my master's castle explode, just as I sense Sky running back to help an injured clone.

**End! Jk! Come on, not that mean and never would I type a chapter that short.**

**Skyrela's POV**

I run back to help an injured clone. Just as I reach the clone, Dooku's castle self-destructs and everything goes black.

**4 Days Later**

I open my eyes to the bright, white lights of the med bay. Obi-Wan's beside me and notices I'm awake.

"Hey, Sky. How you feeling?" He asks softly.

I blink and look at him. "I'm okay, a little sore, but, who are you?"

**Obi-Wan's POV**

My heart sinks. "Sky, it's me, Obi-Wan, your master."

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you." Skyrela says.

**A/N: Now, I'm really done.**

**Skyrela: You are mean.**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Obi-Wan: Sky, you really don't remember me?**

**Skyrela: No! I do remember you, Master!**

**Me: You guys got lucky I have a dentist appointment this morning.**


	5. Revealations

**Innocent**

**A/N: So, I'm writing a blooper reel for this story because, well some of the things that go on is just insane. Anyways, I think this chapter will make up for the last one.**

**Chapter 5-Revealations-Obi-Wan's POV**

A medic waves me over. "It seems your padawan has lost her memory, but there's something else."

"What is it?" I ask, fearing the worst.

"It seems she's 7 months pregnant." The medic answers.

My mouth drops. I nod and walk back to Skyrela. She seems to remember me now.

"How long was I out, Master?" She asks quietly.

"4 days." I respond. "Sky, did you know that you're pregnant?"

Skyrela's mouth drops open. "W-What? That's not possible."

I sigh. "Well, you are."

Skyrela looks at me wide-eyed. "How far along?" Her voice is barely audible.

"Medic says 7 months." I tell her.

**Skyrela's POV**

I laugh. "That's proposterous."

Obi-Wan hands me a folder. "See for yourself."

I open the folder and see the results. I begin to panic slightly, knowing who the father is. Micheal.

**A/N: Sorry if it was short. I kinda just wanted to get this up cause my friend who I got to make an account on here, well she's been bugging me to upload this chapter. And also, this weekend I'm going to be taking on a lot of responsibility, so I won't be able to update. Night guys!**


	6. Danger's Near

**Innocent**

**A/N: Last chapter of this book. I am making another one called Invisible. SO be on the lookout.**

**Chapter 6-Danger's Near-Skyrela**

_This can't be happening. _I think.

"What does the council know?" I whisper.

Obi-Wan gently holds my hand. "They only know what's in the file."

I sigh. "I don't think I'm ready for this."

Obi-Wan sighs. "We'll make it through, I promise."

**3 Months Later**

I hold my little baby girl in my arms. I'm standing in a little cottage, looking out the window. Order 66 had taken everything I'd ever known.

Micheal walks in and wraps his arms around me, his eyes now emerald green. The little girl looks at Micheal and giggles. He smiles at her, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"And how's my little Anisha today?" He coos.

He takes her from me and tickles her, making her giggle.

I may not be innocent, but Anisha is. But, I don't care right now because everything seems perfect. But, little did I know, trouble was just around the corner. And we weren't as invisible as we thought we were.

**End of Book One**

**A/N: What did you think?**


End file.
